Mr DEDEDE
Bridgeport, Connecticut | music =''Unknown'' | affiliation = Extreme Answers Wrestling | current_efeds = Extreme Answers Wrestling | previous_efeds = Answers Wrestling Federation True Wrestling League Xtreme Wrestling Federation | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Hardcore, Showman | signature = Edge-a-cution Edge-u-cator Conchairto | finisher = Spear | will = | wont = | trainer = Uncle Fred, Rocky Johnson, Stu Hart | handler = | debut = AWF: February 19th, 2007 | record = Unknown | accomplishments = • EAW World Championship • EAW World Heavyweight Championship • EAW Unified Tag Team Championships • Complete list | retired = N/A }} Ryan "The Gawd" Adams(Born on October 30th, 1990) Better known as Mr. DEDEDE or Methuselah, is an active, American mixed breeded, Latin-American/Irish Professional e-fed Wrestler who is currently signed to Several E-feds as a Midcarding/Maineventer. Mr DEDEDE is known and evaluated for his Scripts being quoted as the best E-fed, his legacy and longevity of time in E-feds, his titles and his Promo work... also in building up fellow stars. He is also known for controversial alliances with the likes of King, Ronn, Dirti Diva and fellow wiki user, Knocka. He is also known for his Charismatic/Showman type of character during and after Shows. DEDEDE is known mostly for his Stint in winning over 5 World Titles there. DEDEDE is currently signed to Extreme Answers Wrestling. Mr.DEDEDE is now in the EAW E-fed full-time competing on on the Dynasty brand. Personal Life Adams was born in Bridgeport, Connecticut, moving to Northern Atlanta, Georgia at 10 years old. Adams returned home at 13 along with his 2 brothers, Cody and Rick, with a Sister Natasha and Father Gary. His Mother, Sabrina was reported missing as Ryans reached Age 8 and was presumed dead. Mr DEDEDE is Double Jointed, and able to write with his right and left Hands. DEDEDE has had a history with Cyber Dating and Women, Even being one of the two Couple who Revolutionized Cyber Dating. DEDEDE also created Cyber fighting during his fued with Deadprez. DEDEDE in Kayfabe has had a History with Injuries. his First Injury was in Cinder Block Hell in a Cell against Undertaker-rip, Deadprez and Legions Descender on a AWF FPV, Battle Front. As DEDEDE Fell throught a wall of Cinterblocks, he Had Injured his lower back, putting him out for months. DEDEDE was again injured against a BLT Match with Mike Waggz, first being a minor Neck and Collar Bone injury, but fighting through the injury in TWL, he was badly hurt in his match against Masters, injuring His Entire Arm, neck and collar bone, taking him out for the late spring and early summer. DEDEDE in real life goes to Uconn, University of Connecticut determined for a 4 year Education. Adams is billed from New York, New York. Saturday Night Yahoo For the time span of January 2006-February 2006, Adams underwent a Series of Gimmick changes thruought his Career. But his first ringname, The Alterbridge defined him as he captured the Rated R Championship Gold. The Alterbridge defeated 5 other men, and as The Short lived E-federation, Sunday night Yahoo, Created By Mike Waggz that can STILL be visited at this link... http://www.freewebs.com/sundaynightyahoo/ .. DEDEDE Carried the hardcore title thruough The Cyberspace Universes, DEDEDE realized that as a Loner, Face Chararacter was thrilling, it was not who he wanted to be... Because he knew he would not reach any goals with the Alter Bridge Character.. and As The next E-federation came, so did the next Mr DEDEDE. Answers Wrestling Federation The Alterbridge quickly changed his name to Mr DEDEDE, regarding his E-federations days. And Mr DEDEDE Was first evaluated as The # 1 Edge Head, from the Span of March 2008 to his nearly 2 month departure on July 29th. In that timespace of Mr DEDEDE's first Run in AWF.. Mr DEDEDE was able to success the AWF Championship, in an undocumented Show on this website. http://www.freewebs.com/awfederation/ The First AWF Website. But The Reign came to an end shortly after, as Mr DEDEDE was sent to The AWF Brand War. And At his time there, Mr DEDEDE captured 5 World War Championship reigns, 2 Tag team Title reigns ( 1 with Dirti Diva, 1 with King ). A National Answers Championship reign, and was Writer for AWF War. DEDEDE in the middle of it all was in a fireey fued with CM Ronn, Deadprez and Undertaker-Rip. But shortly after his success of his 5th World War title reign, Mr DEDEDE's Computer was infected with a Virus, leaving him out on a 6 Week Hiatus From E-feds.. As He Returned, approximatley on 3:53 pm, September 5th... Mr DEDEDE returned into a Brand new AWF. http://www.freewebs.com/awf07/ Mr DEDEDE returned to alot of controversy, the current fill in War writer, Master of Puppets was filling in temporarily until Mr DEDEDE returned. MOP was unaware of this, and for months has been plotting the destruction of Mr DEDEDE's AWF Career... until it lead to the death of AWF. When Acting Chairman, Makaveli gave out the AWF password to Legacy Writer HRDO and Answers Championship Wrestling owner, MOP. Mr DEDEDE was suprised at this and had decided to later join ACW.. as the prime of his career.. AWF was shattered to peices. Extreme Answers Wrestling Mr DEDEDE was on a negotiable role in ACW, as plans to write for ACW Brand, Burninnation came to an abrupt end when Extreme Answers Wrestling owner, Ronn offered him a contract as Showdown brand Writer. Extreme Answers Wrestling was created by both Ronn, Cassidy and Evan, as Ronn is the final of the 3 still in the EAW Federation. http://www.freewebs.com/eaw08/index.htm Mister DEDEDE was side by side with HRDO on a writing team, just as The Same with AWF till the destruction. And Mr DEDEDE went a long 3 months until Mr DEDEDE and Ronn went through a dispute, with Dirti diva, the ex of both Mr DEDEDE and Ronn lighting the fire. Mr DEDEDE in his time of EAW was roled as a nurturing trainer to Tyler. A, and on the first Showdown episode, led him to an EAW World Championship reign. But from his release, DEDEDE's close frinds Tyler. A and Book of Wrestling.. as all 3 were sent to upcoming Federation.. The Wrestling Lounge. The Wrestling Lounge Mr DEDEDE was nurtured as a successful Superstar in TWL. The website which does not exist anymore. Mr DEDEDE in his short period of 1 month and a half, stuck to the federation in the end until it died do to Separation between the two owners of the site, Book of Wrestling and Shane 101. Mr DEDEDE stuck with the seperated half of the E-fed, making a new TWL, but this time named, True Wresling League. The Federation after a short 3 or 4 weeks, but managed to fit in a World Tag Team Title reign with long time friend, Regulator. as TWL Died, Mr DEDEDE than decided to accept ronns job offers, and rejoin EAW as Showdown writer, just in time for pay per view, or in E-feds, Free per view.. The Grand Rampage. Extreme Answers Wrestling: Second Stint Mr DEDEDE as Writer of Showdown has been making decisions, but for himself as well, as he got into a firey fued with HRDO. fellow Script writer of EAW Brand Dynasty. at The grand Rampage, DEDEDE was announcing his kayfabe retirement announcement, but met HRDO with a Chokeslam. Later that night in the 30 man battle royale, known as The Grand Rampage, HRDO was on an elimination streak, but was thrown out of the ring by Mr DEDEDE, which than again sparked a fued. Mr DEDEDE and HRDO again met on Showdown, during a match with The Heart Break Boy, HRDO chased him out of the building. but posed as Mr DEDEDE"s limo driver who later that night, plummeted DEDEDE's retreat Vessel also known as his limo, into a brick wall. Mr DEDEDE found a new self evaluation for his time in E-feds, known as The Gawd.. Where he underwent a Rock Gimmick, and with his new finisher, The Grand Slam hyped himself more than ever with a huge ego. Mr DEDEDE and HRDO battled it out in theyre fued on the 10th anniversery of Showdown, where Mr DEDEDE threw HRDO off of a Bridge, as HRDO sunk into the Long Island Sound in Bridgeport, CT. His real life hometown. The Fued continued until at pain for pride, Mr DEDEDE took over the upper hand. But before Mr DEDEDE was able to face HRDO at pain for pride, he was hit with another legit Virus, but was injured in Kayfabe. Mr DEDEDE is still in EAW as an active main event/Title Competitor. On a Showdown following Pain for Pride, Mr DEDEDE was in tag team action with Mr. Knocka, taking on DX, the team of The Heart Break Boy, and the Than, EAW World Champion MAsters. After a breif argument inside the match Knocka attacked DEDEDE, leading him to a Pinfall loss to Masters after the pedigree. DEDEDE Swore revenge and faced Mr Knocka at a Midsummer Massacre match in which DEDEDE Wore out his Rock Gimmick, and Hit his last Peoples Elbow to end Knocka's streak. Later that night, DEDEDE Captured the latest in one of his many World Titles as he Defeated Masters and Captain Charisma to become The EAW Undisputed Hardcore Champion. On the Following Showdown DEDEDE Was forced to Defend his title against The Rated R Shaman of Sexy, there was when Mr Knocka interfered, but DEDEDE Wound up Capturing victory, retaining. The Following week DEDEDE was forced to defend both the Hardcore and the EAW World half of his undisputed title. DEDEDE Lost his hardcore Title, and DEDEDE Regained it in the main event against Masters and Game. DEDEDE went on to face Captain Charisma at King of Extreme, where he Lost from the F-U. A Week Later Mr DEDEDE introduced the EOW Roster to all of EAW in controversial fasion, by Ending the show only minutes after it started. Since than Mr DEDEDE has Kayfabe Quit EAW and vows that he will lead EOW to the top. DEDEDE in Kayfabe is really trying to shadow his Extreme Elimination Chamber, and call it off completley. Mr DEDEDE is currently preparing for the Extreme Elimination Chamber now that EOW was pummeled by EAW's forces and its chairman, Ronn. Mr DEDEDE two weeks before his Chamber match was taken out of commission by an unknown person, and was replaced in the Chamber with his brother Methuselah. Methuselah fought in the Chamber in a losing bout, and Was going to fight in a rematch for the title but was Taken out by the Dark Emperor. Meanwhile after Months without Action, Mr DEDEDE Returned to Action but this time was a Dynasty Superstar. Mr DEDEDE was voted by the EAW Fans and is now the Number 1 Contender to RRS' World Heavyweight Championship and was scheduled to face him, but is undecided after Y2Impact dropped an Elevator on Mr DEDEDE. After Mr.DEDEDE won the World Heavyweight Championship against RRS and Y2Impact, Regulator attacked him and embarked on a World Title hunt, which DEDEDE ended at the Grand Rampage match in a Streetfight. Mr.DEDEDE than went into a feud with Jaywalker in which he lost the World Heavyweight Championship at Pain for Pride. Mr.DEDEDE quoted this loss as being the start of a new chapter in his career... It was after Pain for Pride on Dynasty, when Mr.DEDEDE defeated Adam 1 on 1 and had a confrontation with the newly appointed Dynasty General Manager, Killswitch. After things started heating up, Killswitch summoned an entire army of ACW Superstars from the deceased E-fed of ACW to brutally attack DEDEDE, and mug him. Killswitch wreaked havoc on the EAW shows and vowed that ACW would overthrow EAW and it would first take out its leader, Mr.DEDEDE. Mr.DEDEDE answered by spearing a large collection of ACW stars lead by HBB and was scheduled to face Killswitch in a Philadelphia Street Fight. The match came where Mr.DEDEDE was hit with the Cole Cut off of a crane, sparking Cole's betrayal against EAW. And Cole lifted a Car with Mr.DEDEDE in it using the crane, and tossed it THROUGH a wooden warehouse and Mr.DEDEDE's condition has not been told. DEDEDE later faced Mak & HRDO in a losing effort; afterward in the year 2010, he would go on to make his last appearance under the "DEDEDE" title at the Grand Rampage III, having what was presumably his final match as Methuselah in a winning effort against Regulator at Pain for Pride III. Mr. DEDEDE later returned at Road to Redemption IV inside of the Extreme Elimination Chamber as a surprise entrant, coming out of retirement and winning the EAW Championship to become a four time EAW World Champion. Thereafter, at King of Extreme III in 2011, Mr. DEDEDE lost the title after interference from Heart Break Boy to Cyclone. At Reckless Wiring on 3/12/11, Mr. DEDEDE competed against Heart Break Boy in a Last Man Standing match that would see the end of the career of the loser. After back and forth action between Heart Break Boy and DEDEDE, including several near 10 counts to end the match, DEDEDE finally lost and consequently retired. As a visibly irritated DEDEDE left the set, a mixed reaction including "Na Na Na, Hey Hey Hey, Goodbye" chants and those clapping as a form of respect was received. Mr. DEDEDE appeared on the Dynasty the next night after his retirement at the hands of HBB, demanding that he get reinstated; he was then allowed to return under the basis that he wins the Grand Rampage. Due to interference from CM Banks, another extremist who came out of retirement and returned at the Grand Rampage, Mr. DEDEDE was eliminated from the Grand Rampage. Following that, a series of skits, segments and matches hyping the feud between the two legends occurred. At Dynasty vs. Showdown: Triple Threat, Mr. DEDEDE's team defeated CM Banks' team after DEDEDE speared Banks following DEDEDE's elimination, allowing the sole survivor of the match, Heart Break Gal to pin CM Banks and secure a victory for the team. Answers Championship Wrestling While Mr DEDEDE's time in ACW is still short, even though he is still a running midcarder in the fed, the history with him an the E-federation is long. ACW, also known as Answers Championship Wrestling was created by Mr DEDEDE's once mortal enemy, Master of Puppets, who even in his EAW days, DEDEDE attempted to kill. DEDEDE Stated that he wanted to put the past behind him, and for that he joined ACW as they took him in with open arms. Mr DEDEDE is currently in a fued with ACW Superstar, Cena 29, where DEDEDE and him together won the tag team titles, earning DEDEDE his 4th Tag team title reign in e-feds, and Cena 29, his 1st. Mr DEDEDE wishes to continue his time in ACW until his planned retirement. The link to ACW is followed here.. http://www.freewebs.com/acw2008/index.htm DEDEDE is scheduled to take on Collin in a King of Answers matchup but has been put in the Free Agents list. Xtreme Wrestling Federation Xtreme Wrestling Federation, or XWF is run by Regulator, Mr DEDEDE"s former tag team partner, in a team they called " The Ruff Ryderz" Both DEDEDE and Reg refer to eachother AS "Ryderz" And XWF was first created in TWL days. As Regulator matured as an E-feder, so did XWF which lead to a Success. DEDEDE had joined XWF the first day Reg showed him it, and DEDEDE is still an active Wrestler, defeating The likes of Mr. Kennedy's # 1 Fan, a former XWF Championship. DEDEDE embarked on a fued against Reg, in kayfabe DEDEDE claims to have made regs career, and to have "picked up reg when everyone else left him dieing in the freeway". DEDEDE and Reg embarked on the fued which lead to DEDEDE vs Killswitch, where DEDEDE came victorious. XWF was deleted by who many say was Mr DEDEDE's 3rd E-fed, EAW. Mr DEDEDE went out of his way to help the rebuilding of XWF, and DEDEDE tried to restore EAW's name, until Regulator found it, that Rated R Shaman of Sexy, and Captain Charisma had Deleted the site. E-fedders of Yahoo Answers are still Disputing on the innocence or guilty of CC and RRS. But nothing is certain. DEDEDE Defeated the first ever XWF Champion Glacial in a buried alive match. And DEDEDE teamed up with The Dark Emperor, an associate also in EAW to take on Killswitch and Master of Puppets, in which he lost in controversial fasion. DEDEDE and HRDO Interfered in a Cena29 vs Jaywalker Match and is scheduled to face all 3 men for the IC Title, but went out in a losing effort. DEDEDE months later made a suprise Return, attacking Than champion, Tyler from behind and Stealing the Intercontinental Championship. DEDEDE is scheduled to defend his title against Abdul Zaheer Ali, RTZME and Gage the Rage Smith in a fatal 4 way match. DEDEDE After that has contended for The XWF Championship on several occasions, and had won it until Starr/Stan defeated him for the Title. The Same Night The Ruff Ryderz, DEDEDE's tag team with Regulator was reunited and Mr DEDEDE Than engaged in a feud with NAD involving the Contendership to the XWF Championship. He won that Bout and defended his Resistance brand during the Resistance vs SNA Rivalry. Mr.DEDEDE soon won the XWF Championship in a Hell in a Cell Match and met an upcomer, Gage the Rage Smith... Mr.DEDEDE lost his Championship to Gage at Xtremeamania 3 and Lost again at Xtreme Rules... the XWF has now closed down but will be remembered in quote, by DEDEDE as one of the best breakout E-feds of all time. Championship Titles The World Titles Mr DEDEDE have won has defined most of his E-fedding Career. Mr DEDEDE Has won nearly 30 Titles and Championship Reigns Spreading thruough his Illustrious Career. Most of Those Titles include... * The EAW Undisputed Hardcore Championship (1) * The EAW World Championship (2) * The EAW World Heavyweight Championship (1) * The NSWF Tag Team Titles (1) * The EAW Hardcore Championship (1) * The XWF Championship (1) * The ACW Tag Team Titles (1) * The AWF Championship (1) * The World War Championship (5) * The NWA World Championship (1) * The AWA Tag Team Titles (1) * The AWF Tag Team Titles (2) * The National Answers Championship (1) * The AWF Midweight Championship (1) * The SNY Rated R Champion (2) * The General Manager of War (2) * The Showdown Script Writer (2) * The XOW Champion (1) Upcoming DVD Mr DEDEDE is set to star in a DVD Made by E-fed Home Videos named: Concession of Conception. It will consist of 20 of DEDEDE's Matches from his past e-feds.. AWF, XWF, EAW, ACW and TWL.. itll have the background on the beginning of DEDEDE's Career.. His Struggles, His Injuries, His Rehabs and His Success. This Package consists of 4 disks, 6 extra hours and Behind the Scenes footage! Coming Soon. Transformation to Methuselah Mr DEDEDE had recently quit his posision as Showdown General Managing script writer, and Mr DEDEDE underwent some transformation, from His name, to his Psyche. Mr DEDEDE had his Chat name as Methuselah, and had repeatedly corrected people for calling him DEDEDE. Mr DEDEDE announced on EAW Showdown how he would never fight a match in EAW again. But than Mr DEDEDE was later jumped and mugshot and was severely injured. Mr DEDEDE was never seen again and was seen on EAW Showdown Spearing Captain Charisma, and again winning a match against him due to Disqualification, Validating his Transformation to Methuselah. Methuselah will soon be carrying his Methuselah gimmick to The Xtreme Wrestling Federation. The Gawd Mr DEDEDE, now in the year 2009 decided to switch things up, and has returned to his persona as The Gawd. His Brother, Methuselah is still on Showdown, but Mr DEDEDE now holds the Rock Gimmick in XWF, EAW and EHW Federations. The Gawd soon ended though after DEDEDE felt a lack of success, and is back to the ORIGINAL Mr.DEDEDE. MoveSet Finishers * Spear Signature Moves * DEDEDE DDT (Edgecutioner) * Big Boot * Spinebuster * Snap DDT * Triangle Suplex * Sharpshooter * Shooting Star Press * Running Powerslam * Samoan Drop * The Frogsplash * The Flying Senton, usually done to the outside * Hammerlock * Peoples Punches * ConChairto * Reverse Piledriver * DoubleArm DDT * Running STO * Sitout Powerbomb * Enziguri * Edge-O-Matic * Spinning Heel Kick * Wings of Hell ( setting opponent on a table, Climbing the Top rope or Climbing a Ladder and hits a Body Press with the Steel Chair under the Arm ) * Conchairto * The Equalizer ( Attack using Guitar filled with Thumbtacks, Nails and sometimes lit on fire ) * Con-Ladder-to Titantrons * 1st Titantron- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syZ9iSMLywk ( Debuted in SNY ) * 2nd Titantron- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xc60hvzjxlA ( debuted in AWF ) * 3rd Titantron- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJZhoIXmvB4 ( Debuted at The EAW Grand Rampage ) * 4th Titantron- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVo00yXD7sA ( Debuted at EAW: Pain for Pride ) * 5th Titantron - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCO0yaj0Dl0 ( Debuted on August, 27th, 2008 ) * 6th Titantron - http://www.dailymotion.com/relevance/search/Mr.DEDEDE/video/xabhs1_mrdededes-titantron_sport = Notable Matches and Results = * SNY Mr DEDEDE Creates The Rated R Championship ( Later turned into World War Championship ) * Legacy Mr DEDEDE vs WWExtreme4life: Won and became AWF Champion and National Answers Champion * Created AWF Tag Titles * Legacy Mr DEDEDE vs WWExtreme4life inside the Steel Cage: Lost AWF Championship and National Answers Championship * War Mr DEDEDE vs Legions Descender: Lost * War Mr DEDEDE vs Deadprez vs Undertaker-Rip: Lost * War Mr DEDEDE vs Nobody 4 Rap: Won * War Mr DEDEDE and Dirti Diva vs WWEfan and Wild4RKO: Won The AWF Tag Team Championships (2) * War Mr DEDEDE vs Deadprez: Won * War Mr DEDEDE vs Muhammad Hassan: Won The AWF Midweight Title * Reunion Mr DEDEDE vs WWExtreme4life: Won * War Mr DEDEDE vs Deadprez: Won The World War Championship ( Later Vacated ) * Front Mr DEDEDE vs Undertaker-Rip vs Deadprez vs Legions Descender: Won The World War Championship * Del Diablo Mr DEDEDE vs Undertaker-Rip: Lost The World War Title * War Mr DEDEDE vs King Norky: Won * War Mr DEDEDE vs Y2J vs Undertaker-Rip(BLT): No Contest (Didnt win or Lose) * War Mr DEDEDE vs Ronn: Lost * War Mr DEDEDE w/Dirti Diva vs Jake Kidman: Won * Legacy Mr DEDEDE and Undertaker-Rip vs JayJayyyyy and Carlito is Cool: Lost * War Mr DEDEDE vs Y2J(BLT): Won * Reunion 2 ViVa La DEDEDE vs HRDO And Makaveli: Lost * of Supremacy Mr DEDEDE vs Scrappy: Lost * Showdown Mr DEDEDE vs Flashback: Won * Showdown Mr DEDEDE vs Mike Waggz: Won * NSWF The Ruff Ryderz vs Clean Sweep vs Icon and Showtime: Won * Mr DEDEDE vs Gage the Rage Smith: No Contest * Showdown Mr DEDEDE vs Masters: Lost * Dynasty Mr DEDEDE vs Jaywalker: Won * Resistance Mr DEDEDE vs Mr Kennedy's _# 1 Fan: Won * Mr DEDEDE vs Glacial(Buried Alive Match): Won * for Pride Mr DEDEDE vs HRDO: Won * Showdown Mr DEDEDE and Mr. Knocka vs Masters and HBB: Won * Massacre Mr DEDEDE vs Mr. Knocka: Won * Showdown Mr DEDEDE vs The Rated R Shaman of Sexy: Won * Showdown Mr DEDEDE vs Latino Game: Lost * Showdown Mr DEDEDE vs Latino Game vs Masters: Won * Showdown Mr DEDEDE vs Flashback: Won * of Extreme Mr DEDEDE vs Captain Charisma: Lost * Showdown Mr DEDEDE and The Dark Emperor vs Captain Charisma and Regulator: Lost * Resistance Mr DEDEDE vs Tyler: Won Intercontinental Championship * Xtrememania Mr DEDEDE vs Gage vs RTZME vs Abdul Zaheer Ali: Lost * Rebellion Mr DEDEDE vs Abdul Zaheer Ali: Lost by DQ * Showdown Methuselah vs Captain Charisma: Won by DQ * Resistance Mr DEDEDE vs Starr/Stan: Loss lost the XWF Championship * Dynasty Mr DEDEDE vs Jake Impact: Win * Dynasty Mr DEDEDE vs Independent: Win * More Pain Mr DEDEDE vs NAD: Win * Dynasty Mr DEDEDE, Y2Impact and RRS vs Regulator, Adam and Robbie V: Lose * Resistance Mr DEDEDE vs Jaywalker: Loss * Xtremeamania Mr.DEDEDE vs Gage the Rage Smith: Loss the XWF Championship * for Pride 2 Mr.DEDEDE vs Jaywalker: Loss the World Heavyweight Championship